Fate
by purplezebracorn
Summary: Hiccup wasn't expecting anything good in his life. His crush, Astrid, didn't like him back and his father kept drilling on to him about whatever he must and must not do he when he does eventually becomes Chef...Could this be his...fate? RotBTD fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical morning on the island of Berk, for one dad was ranting on about "meeting a lady" and "you're gonna be chef soon." The usual stuff he would shout about. I did have a small crush on Astrid, but realisation hit me like one of her punches when she started going on and on about some new Viking that had come in from England. I had now zoned out from dad's shouts and was thinking about Toothless, how lonely he must be being the only night fury on Berk. I sighed. The door burst open and one of dad's helpers came in.

"Chef, another ship is coming in!" he exclaimed. Dad let out an angry huff and rolled his eyes. Thank Odin dad was now leaving. He turned to me before leaving:

"Stay there, I would like to finish our conversation when I come back!" he spoke, his voice gruff. He left the hut and walked down to the coast. I growled. Moving towards the door, I shrugged; if I was to be chef soon, it would be a good lesson to see what dad did. With a chuckle, I opened the door and followed him down to the docks.

* * *

I looked around to see Vikings moving around carrying fishing and other items. A new ship loomed into my view and I noticed that on-board were a load of people I hadn't seen before. They began to get off the boat as I moved closer. My father's voice boomed greetings to the new comers as the moved of the boat towards the village. My eyes landed on a fair girl; her hair deep auburn and her eyes chocolate brown. She was carrying something under a blanket and I was about to follow to find out what it was when a strong hand pulled me back.

"Hiccup? What in Thor's name are you doin here, I told you to stay at the house!" my dad's voice came. What a surprise. He turned me and put me on my feet, well foot. I looked up at him.

"Yes dad, you told me but I sorta wanted to see what was down here…" I trailed off when dad gave me his disappointed groan. He shook his head and lowered himself so he was eye-level with me. He pointed his large finger at me and began to speak.

"Hiccup, you know today is one of our father-to-son talks were I tell you about growing up and becoming a man, I told you to stay home so he could finish that…tomorrow you can go riding your dragon or making some little…thing for your dragon" he patted my head roughly and stood.

"Yeah but-" he was gone. I growled and walked back to my hut, kicking pebbles and whatnot as I did. Looking up, I saw the blacksmith's. Shrugging, I walked to it and entered. Gobber was already in there, humming to himself loudly. He saw me come and smiled.

"'Ello there Hiccup, why so sad eh?" he smiled at me, that weird toothy grin where his teeth stick up over his lip. I gave him a weak smile back before going to my desk and designing some new kind of way to make me and Toothless go faster in the air.

"It's dad, you know…" I knew Gobber knew what I meant, he's the closest friend to my dad there is.

"Oh right, so it's not a girl then" he smirked. I cringed at his answer and my face began to heat up. I looked at him, trying not to look embarrassed or in anyway nervous.

"W- why would I b- be like th- that?" I did my best. Gobber gave me a knowing look that made me gulp, why did he seem to know…everything. He moved away from the sword he was working on and towards me. Resting a hand (his only hand) on my shoulder, he looked me in the eye with a smile.

"I saw you on the docks, the new girl…" he didn't have to say anymore. He thought I had another crush? Oh Odin! I shook my head and pushed his hand away, walking towards the window.

"I don't have a crush okay…I don't think she'd like me anyway!" I exclaimed. Gobber shrugged at me before returning to his work. I looked out the window to see that same girl again, still holding whatever it is. I looked back at Gobber, who was busy. I looked back at the girl to see she was walking towards the wood. I said good bye to him before running into the forest after her.


	2. Chapter 2

I could see what she was wearing a bit more clearly now. She wore a deep brown dress with darker brown strips going all over it that went just above the knee. On top of that was a metal belt and dark red cloak with a hood which was over her auburn hair. On her feet were fur boots with leather straps going across.

I walked quickly across the path, trying to catch up with her. Noticing how she would go in and out of the trees as she went, like she was worried someone was following her…of course someone was and it was me. Trying my best to keep up behind her, making sure I hid when she turned around. I came out my hiding place and followed still. She finally stopped and took the covered object from her arm. She placed it down in front of her and lifted off the blanket to reveal a large dark egg. I gasped I hid when she turned towards me. Holding my breath and counting to 10 before turning back. She had left the egg in the middle off the clearing and was nowhere to be seen. I narrowed my eyes and scanned the trees. I was suddenly pinned to the rock I was hiding behind. Looking up to see the pretty face of the girl, scowling down at me.

"Are you following me?" she spat, her voice like an angry angel. I tried to speak but her eyes softened and she moved away, letting me stand up. "Sorry…" she said, shuffling nervously. I finally found my voice.

"Don't be, I was just curious is all…" she looked up at me, confusion painted across her face. "…Of what you were carrying and why such a pretty girl would be out in the forest alone…" now she looked worried. Great, now I seem like a stalker and a creep.

"Umm…?" she sounded confused too. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…let's start again…I'm Hic-"

"Did you call me pretty?" she asked, interrupting me. I felt my cheeks heat up and I felt uncomfortable. Nodding slightly I watched the cute grin crawl up her face. She began to walk back to the egg. "Sooo what's your name again?" she turned to face me as she crouched down next to the egg.

"Hiccup" I smiled back, my face and ears still an uncomfortable warm sensation. She nodded. "And your name?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Olive." She looked back at the egg. I walked up towards her, my fake leg squeaking horribly, and sat down, examining the egg. Looking in the corner of my eye, I could see she was watching me…or should I say my fake leg. I turned and smirked at her and her face went a slight pink. She looked back down at the egg.

"It's too big to be a bird egg sooo…what type of dragon is it?" after my adventure to the island where the dragons had laid their eggs and then help them to bring the eggs back, I knew this wasn't the normal dragon egg. This one had to be a type from England, where Olive and her family came from. She looked up at me, giggling slightly.

"You won't believe this…" she looked around, checking our surroundings "…it's a night fury" it was almost a whisper. I had to ask her to repeat it again so I could check I got that right. She came back with exactly the same answer. Tumbling away from her, I was utterly confused. There I was thinking Toothless was the only one and her she is saying there are more.

"There's more?" I mumbled, so she wouldn't hear. Obviously she did.

"Yeah, their home is Scotland." She stated happily, not taking her eyes off the egg. I watched her watching the egg, stunned. "You okay Hiccup? You don't look too good…" she spoke up, snapping me back into the world.

"Hmm?" I looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked again. I nodded, looking back down to the ground, thinking. Olive made some kind of noise before getting up and collecting wood. I looked up at her again. She turned to face me, carrying a few twigs in her arms. She looked back down at my leg and seemed to turn pale.

"It's okay you know…" I smirked as she twirled round to face me again. Her face going back to her normal colour.

"Hmm?" her sweet little face growing confused. I pointed to my leg and she went pale again. She looked between me and my leg. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking…" I smiled at her and she sat down next to me.

"Oh…well…I…um…lost it when we Vikings brought down the largest dragon of all…"she gasped "…Don't worry, he wasn't…let's say…nice to the other dragons…" she nodded and gestured for me to carry on. "…my dad had taken Toothless…my dragon…to find the nest! I came just in time to save their sorry asses, don't tell him I said that…" she giggled "the dragon shot me and Toothless down and we fell into fire. He caught me just in time so I wasn't killed, I just…" I kicked my fake foot up showing it to Olive "lost my foot" Olive nodded.

"So you and your night fury; Toothless as you call him…you go on adventures a lot?" she questioned me. I nodded and she smiled. "Sounds fun!"

"It is…"there was a silence and then Olive stood back up and carried on picking up wood. I stood and helped her.

"Oh no no, Hiccup. It's fine, I can do it…" she began and I shook my head.

"No its fine" I smiled, picking up more sticks. We came back to the clearing and made a small fire. We sat there for a while, Olive cradling the egg in her arms. The light from the fire made her seem even more beautiful. I sighed and watched her hold the egg lovingly. She smiled.

"I can see you…" she giggled. I cringed and looked away. I heard her laughing and turned back. She was now looking at me with a smile. I smiled back. I realised how dark it was and rushed to stand up. Olive looked up at me in confusion.

"I have to go, same place tomorrow?" I grinned.

"Noon!" I waited and she stared at me. "What?"

"Aren't you coming?" she shook her head.

"I'll leave later. Bye Hiccup." She smiled and I nodded, running of towards the village. I bit my lip and hoped she knew what she was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a new day, and damn was I excited to see Olive again. Sure we've only met but I feel some kind of connection to her…destiny or fate almost. Toothless was jumping on the roof again, telling me he wanted to go flying this morning like we always do. With a tired sigh I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stretched. Bet Toothless will be excited about the new night fury. Could be fun having two of them in Berk. Standing up, I placed my helmet on my head. I stumbled down the stairs, still not used to the whole 'one leg' thing yet. Yawning, I opened the door to be welcomed by a friendly roar and a nuzzle to my side.

"Hey bud, you ready to go flying?" I smirked down at my best friend. He gave me his funny little toothless smile before jumping out the way and nudging the saddle towards me. I grinned and picked it up, tying it on him and sitting on his back. I shoved my fake leg into the peddle and jiggled it around, turning to check it was working. Satisfied with it, we took off towards the sky. Rocketing past clouds we eventually smooth out so were just balancing on the wind. Toothless gives me a cooing noise and I just know he wants to do the trick we have been practising for a while now.

"Okay bud, ready?" I ask as we get closer to a large stone archway. He coos again and we fly towards it. I steady myself on his back and just as we get to the ledge I jump and run across it. My heart races as I fear I won't make it but I reach the end and jump; landing back on Toothless. We both sigh in relief and I scratch the top of his head. "Well done bud!" I grin and we fly back to shore.

* * *

When we get to shore, I get those weird giddy feeling inside me again. I can't help but smile massively as I lead Toothless into the woods. He growls slightly before following me. We walk along as I begin to recognise where I'm going. I point forward and he follows my finger. As we reach the clearing, my heart skips a beat when I hear humming. We enter the clearing to see Olive building a small nest around the egg. She looks up at me before smiling and patting the floor next to me. Toothless, who was behind me at first, moves to my side and sees Olive. She gasped and ran up to my friend, squealing happily and scratching Toothless's head and chin. Toothless gives out a happy chirp and his gummy smile, flopping to the floor when Olive itches his little weak spot. She looked down at her hands, confused before turning to me and shrugging.

"It's one of the many weaknesses that dragons have" I smile when she nods and moves to sit back by her egg. I take a seat next to her, watching Toothless sleep peacefully. "How are you this morning?" I ask, trying to make a conversation. Olive looks at me and the grins.

"Good, you?" I smirk.

"Fine…"I say "…now I'm with you" I added, mumbling it so she didn't hear. She smiled and I began to feel like she had heard me but doesn't say anything so I relax a little. "How's the egg?" she looked up at me, her chocolate coloured eyes sparkling.

"Good, I'd say it will hatch most likely tonight or tomorrow morning…" she giggled at my shocked face. She put her hand under my chin and closed my mouth. I grinned at her giggle. "…I've had the egg for three months now, I know it will hatch soon!" she looked back down at the egg and I nodded at her prediction. I saw her lips curl into a sweet smile. "Hiccup?"

"Yes Olive?" she turned to me before pulling me into a hug. This took me by surprise!

"Thanks for being my friend, I've never really had a friend before…well except Ash…" she pulled away and I looked at her, confused. She began to sniffle and a tear fell from her eye. I started to worry; I put my hand under her chin so she was looking at me.

"Sshhhh, shh…who's Ash?" I blinked. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Ash was the mother of this egg…" she gestured to the egg next to her "she was killed because I found her, like I said their from Scotland and around the parts I was in it was 'fun' to kill night fury's mainly for their skin which could be used for leather…" she trailed off and sniffed again. "…When I met Ash, she had already laid the egg. I came and gave her food without anyone knowing. That is until some village idiot followed me and told everyone where it was…" more tears began to spill and her voice went wobbly "I managed to save the egg but not Ash, I came here alone Hiccup…everyone treated me like a traitor because of what I did…" she finished off and clung to my chest. My blood was boiling now but I stay calm and hugged her back.

"Olive, you'd be treated like a hero here!" she pulled back and looked at me, giggling.

"Really?" she chuckled. I nodded and she hugged me again. "Thank you Hiccup, you're the best friend anyone could ever wish for!" she snuggled against me and I smiled down at her. If she had come here on her own, where has she been staying? I clutched her closer, realising she was asleep. Toothless, now awake, came up and sat beside the egg. He gave me a knowing look and I shrugged, looking back down at the sleeping girl in my arms.

Toothless made a fire and I began to drift off to sleep, Olive still on my lap.


	4. Chapter 4

I was still sleeping peacefully. I was dreaming of me and Toothless flying over Berk, the wind thrashing against us as we soared through the night sky. We would go higher and higher each time the wind blew, which was quite frequent when you live on Berk. I looked down at the island.

"This is Berk. Its twelve days, north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery." My voice spoke out but I wasn't moving my mouth. I sighed and the voice carried on. "My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice mosquitoes. We have…" the voice was the cut off by screeches and roars as dragons flew in. I suddenly realised that my dream was a flash back, to when the dragons where our enemies. The dragons begin to pick the sheep off one by one. I hear shouts and screams as the Vikings of my village try and fight them off.

"Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues…" I chuckle as it is true. I then see one Viking that stands out more than any other…Dad. "That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes" I laugh again at the voice. Stoick ran across the battle field towards a catapult tower. He begins to climb it whilst being followed by a large red dragon, covered in flames.

"A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed." The voice then said, and I smirked. A large chicken like blue dragon runs along, screeching as it goes. A fat sausage shaped creature flies along. "Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend." I couldn't help but laugh at the memory. I look down to see a two headed dragon; one head breathing out gas as the other one lights it. "A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status." I crossed my arms and shook my head, chuckling. I look back at dad to see the red dragon snarling at him. I smirk, I already know who's gonna win! "And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."

Toothless made a loud ear piercing scream and I covered my ears as he blew up some houses. "Toothless?" I asked him, scratching the top of his head and trying to get his attention. Its like I'm not there.

"But the final prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-" the voice was cut off by one of the Vikings below as he screamed "Night fury! Get down!"

Boom

A direct hit. Dad jumped from the tower Toothless had hit as it burst into blue flames. Then I saw her…

"Olive?"

She stood there as the tower fell towards her.

"OLIVE!"

"Hiccup?" a new voice called my name. It was a girl's voice. "Hiccup?" my eyes shot open to meet two beautiful chocolate coloured eyes. I was panting. It was a nightmare. Its okay, it was just a nightmare. I put my hand over my heart to find that Olive was pressed against me as she looked in my eyes. I felt my face heat up as she too blushed. "Sorry Hiccup" she got off me and I nodded and I felt my heart rate; it was fast but that might be because of the fact a girl was lying on top of me!

"How long were we asleep?" I asked, recovering slightly. Olive giggled.

"I slept for two hours apparently…" she looked over to Toothless who made a funny growl in reply. "…and you slept at least three hour, one hour after me…" she smiled.

"WHAT!?" I screamed at her yet she still seemed to be laughing.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your dad will be fine about this…" I began to go back to the village.

"I'll go and check anyway, Toothless; stay with Olive!" I turned and carried on running. I heard Toothless growl in complaint and Olive's sweet laughter. I smiled and ran faster; my prosthetic leg squeaking making me growl. I understand why I will never be able to sneak up on anyone!

I come to the village and see dad; walking, talking…the usual. I run up to him and he sees me, damn leg.

"Hiccup, Odin's beard; where have you been?" he began to shout, surprise surprise.

"Oh well, I got this new friend and we were just walking in the wood, you know; as friends…" I grinned. Dad didn't seem to be buying it. "…I was just showing her-"

"Her?" I looked up at dad, a large smile spread across his face and I rolled my eyes.

"Not like that dad…" I said quickly, turning away. I then mumbled "…I wish" I felt dad's hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He smiled down at me still.

"Are her parents around?" he asked. I shook my head.

"She came here on her own, she was chased away…" I stopped; fearing I had said too much. I bit my lip and looked down again. I felt dad nod and then pat my back, which sent me stumbling. He began to walk away when I turned to him again.

"Let her live with us then" he called. I gulped; a girl…living with us…in the same house! I gave a weak nod and turned to go back to the woods, thinking over my conversation with dad and how I would tell Olive she can stay with us and how I'm the chef's son and…and…it's all so messed up!


	5. Chapter 5

As I ran, I thought over what I should say. I watched the trees fly past as I went and frowned; I don't remember this part of the woods. I sighed and carried on running. My heart began to pound when I heard a scream and then the screeching sound that Toothless makes before firing, coming from the southern side to me. I turned and ran towards the noise. Nothing could prepare me for this. There in front of me was Olive on the floor, Toothless growling and a tall man with black sand twirling around him. I clenched my fists and ran towards Olive.

"You okay?" I asked as I helped her to sit up. She nodded with a smile. A laugh made us turn to face the man in black. He stopped and smirked at me.

"Are you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock?" he asked, I noticed that his eyes were yellowy-orange colour. I frowned again as I didn't know who this guy was. I looked at Olive and she shrugged. I turned back to the strange man and gave an unsure nod. "good." He smirked and before I realised what was going on, he flung some of the dark sand towards us. I grabbed Olive's hand and ran into the woods. Where was Toothless?

"You can't run for long…" he laughed spitefully. I looked back to see darkness following us. I gulped and sped up, dragging Olive with me.

"Hiccup!" she called. I turned to see her panicked face looking at me. She suddenly looked upwards and gasped. I bit my lip and turned to see what she was looking at. I gulped down air as a cold, spindly hand wrapped around my through and threw me out the way. I coughed and spluttered as I looked up. My eyes widened at the sight of that man walking towards Olive, a hand full of that black sand. I growled and stood; my fake leg squeaking but not noticed. The sand quickly changed into a long sword and time seemed to slow down as I leapt into the way of his strike towards Olive.

"NO!" they both screamed as the blow hit my side, sending me plummeting to the floor in pain. Olive was at my side in moments. I heard a screech and Toothless was at my side also. I smiled up at him.

"I-Its oka- okay Bud" I smiled and touched his snout. He grunted sadly. Next I saw Olives face, tears threatening to fall. She struggled to smile as a tear fell from her eye and onto my cheek. I blinked as it landed and smiled at her.

"Hiccup…?" she mumbled. She gasped and looked up. I tried to follow her gaze only to see the blurry sight of the man in black. He peered down at me with another one of his smirks.

"Don't worry boy…we'll see each other again soon…" and he left. I tried to crane my neck to see where he went but screamed out in pain. I looked back up at Olive.

"T-tell m-my dad…th-that even th-though w-we never g-got on…I l-love him…" my eyes went blurry as I stared at her. I could hear her mumbled voice as she screamed my name; telling me not to leave. I smiled slightly before being slowly swallowed into silent darkness…

* * *

_Hiccup…_

My eyes flickered open slightly.

_Hiccup…!_

That voice…where's it coming from? I focused and sat up too fast, making my head go dizzy. I looked around to see that a large pitch black creature was here sat next to me; Toothless?

_Hiccup…_

"Hello?" I spoke out, making Toothless stir slightly. I looked up to see the moon, brighter than ever; shining down on me. I frowned at it before jumping at the sound of that voice again.

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, you are finally awake…_

I frowned again and stared at the moon. "Wait, what?" I questioned it.

_I woke you for you saved your friend, to me that means you are a guardian…_

"A what?" I scratched my head and stared at…him?

_You are one of four who will form the seasons and protect the children of the world. You, Hiccup; are Autumn and protector of knowledge. You must first find the others and join together as the seasons, together you will work, together you will save and protect…_

"Wait a second. I just woke up and your sending me off to do something?!"

No reply

"Fine fine, turn a cold shoulder Mr mysterious. Not like I'll need your help anyway!" I screamed at the moon and then turned to face the opposite way; my arms crossing over my chest angrily. I sighed and looked up from the floor. Toothless watched me, uncertain. Did he not hear the stupid moon?! We're on our own now! I growled and Toothless whimpered a response, walking over to me and sitting down. With a sigh, I looked over at him.

"Just you and me now bud, just you and me."

* * *

**Okay I'm thinking about adding the others into this…you know, Merida and Rapunzel. We all know how Jack met MiM. Tell me what you think and yeah that's it…**

**PZC out x**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three hundred years now. I have spoken with the moon many times; for some reason he would keep me company, giving me hints on where to find those mystery 'friends' I need to group up with. I had noticed, long before now, that my fake leg had gone and been replaced by my old leg…this took some getting used to though! Olive going missing has been getting on my nerves as well. What happened to her? She just…vanished I guess, unless the village thought she had murdered me and was then shunned! No, that's not it.

Me and Tooth have been traveling for some time as well. You know, searching for these 'seasons' as if I'm some kind of leader? We've been Poland, Russia, Australia, England…all big fails. Tonight it's Scotland. We landed in a small clearing surrounded by forest. I climbed off Toothless and rounded up some wood to start a fire.

Toothless sat and watched me as I ventured deeper into the wood, picking up sticks as I go along. I stop when I hear a noise…in fact; scratch that. A voice. I walk over and hide behind a bush. A girl, her face covered in thick, wavy orange hair; she was wearing a long blue dress that seemed slightly shredded around the bottom. She carried a bow with a quiver of arrows hanging around her waist. She seemed to be shooting targets that were up in trees. I watched in amazement as she didn't miss any. I decided to go before I did something I would regret. I stood;

_Snap!_

Oh crap. I looked down to see I had stood on a twig. I turned and saw her looking over her shoulder, she was…beautiful! She saw me staring and glared, running towards me. Time to go. I turned and ran at full speed, which for me is pretty pathetic as she caught up with me. She grabbed my jacket as I tripped; sending us tumbling. She landed on top of me…Oh Gods, how this reminds me of dragon training. I looked up into her sparkling blue eyes, they seemed…brave.

"Who are yeh?" she seethed with a Scottish accent. I winced at her tone.

"Hiccup… please leave it at that." I tried to sound as brave and strong as her but failed. She frowned at me and then smiled. She got off my tiny body and dusted herself, then leaned over to help me up. I got up without noticing and we clashed heads.

"Oww!" we said in unison, clutching our heads in pain. I looked over to her and she smiled and held out her hand.

"Merida Dunbroch, nice ta meets yeh Hiccup." She grinned as I shook her hand in reply. We stood there for a while, hands still linked and staring into each other's eyes. She suddenly pulled back and I jumped. "Yeh can see me!" she nearly screamed. I drowned myself in thought for a second, which is pretty easy when you're the protector of knowledge. I grinned quickly and started jumping around.

"Yeh okay, Hic?" she asked.

"You're a guardian! Please say you're a season!" I laughed. She stared at me before nodding slowly. I could swear I was about to be sick I was that happy.

"I'm the season Summer, protector of bravery. Why?" she watched me dance around, the confusion spread across her face was quickly turned into a smile as she realised the answer. "Yeh a season as well?!" we must have sounded like teenage girls at this point. I nodded and she squealed at me. "FINALLY!" she screamed happily, making me jump and chuckle at the same time.

We walked back to the camp me and Toothless had chosen, the sticks I had found still wrapped up in my arms. I started on stacking up the twigs into a half pyramid half…heap. I hadn't seen Toothless when we entered the clearing so I just guessed he was just…doing…something dragony? Merida sat down and watched me build my fail of a fire; of course I can't light it until Toothless is back. I sighed and stood, turning to face the 'guest.'

"Sooo" I spoke loudly, clearing my throat as I did. Merida sat up.

"Sooo" she laughed nervously. She sat there, playing with her thumbs; Her bow lay next to her. Toothless suddenly came bounding in through some trees, caught sight of Merida and stopped. He began to growl, his eyes narrowed down on her. Before he could do anything, I got in the middle of it.

"Tooth? What are you doing? She's a friend." I soothed. Toothless snorted, shot the twigs and branches for the fire and sat down; growling. I smiled and turned to see Merida looking slightly stunned.

"Uhh, I can explain!" I said quickly before stopping when I realised she was laughed. "Umm?"

"And who's this fella' then?" she chortled, making me give her a crooked smile that I only do when I'm utterly confused. She looked me in the eye as she pushed some of her raggedy hair out of her face. "Yeh 'kay there Hic? Yer lookin' pretty worried." I shook my head.

"Wha…no I'm fine. This is Toothless, my best friend." I replied, a little too proudly. She smiled smugly at me causing me to bite my lip for some reason.

"Sooo…is he yer pet?" she chuckled.

"Pet?" I asked sarcastically. "Did you not hear me say he was my best friend?" she laughed as I spoke.

"I'm kiddin' Hic. Calm down." She grinned. I smiled back and sat down by the fire. She joined me and we sat there talking for a while. We didn't notice Toothless fall asleep. We didn't notice the fact it was getting dark. We just sat there talking. Eventually though, Merida yawned and I copied.

"We should probably get some sleep." I suggested. Merida nodded sleepily, lying down by the fire; the light enlightening the colour in her hair. I smiled at her sleeping face before lying down as well, on the opposite side of the fire. I took one more look at her before my eyes closed and was asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far. I just want to say that Olive will not appear again until later, that sort of ruins it but I'm sorry. I kept getting messages saying about how Olive just vanishes but, yeah…you won't hear from her until later.**

**PZC out**


	7. Chapter 7

**First off: I apologise for the fact you all had to wait so long. Do send angry comments because of my procrastinating if you wish. Many thanks **

**PZC**

* * *

Me and Merida had flown to (as the say there) the land of the sun to see if we could find the other seasons there. We looked but to no avail on the first day, and since it was growing darker and darker we decided to camp out. Merida sat across from me, looking over towards the sun that was slowly setting; casting a beautiful orange glow over the land. Everything about her made my heart thump; her face, her eyes, her hair. She was gorgeous. She turned to me and I looked away quickly, feeling my face heat up. I heard her giggle and I turned back. She smiled at me before turning back to the sunset. I grinned back at her even though she wasn't looking. Why was she so… feminine?! Why was I so…me?!

"We should get some sleep, if you stay-" she got up and walked over, plopping herself next to me. I turned to her and gulped. She chuckled at my face and leaned onto my shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly. I stared down at her sleeping face for a while before sleep also overtook me to.

* * *

I was woken by a sharp prod to the rib. After blinking several times to get the sleep out of my eye, they cleared and I saw a lot of ginger hair. I jumped and squealed in a girly way before a small hand was placed over my mouth, silencing me. I frowned and looked down towards the hand then forwards to see two aqua blue eyes staring back at me. Merida placed her finger over her lips and only then did I hear the muffled voices of a male and a female.

"I saved you back then, why can't you say thank you and move on?!" the female spoke.

"Because I was fine on my own!" the male shouted back. The girl scoffed.

"It looked like it." She said sarcastically. The boy growled. We crawled over to an opening in a bush to see what was happening. A boy with white snowy hair in a deep blue jumper covered in frost was arguing with a girl, her hair long and blonde in a thick braid; she wore a pink and lilac dress. They were both bare foot. I turned to Merida, wide eyed. The boy coughed and I turned back.

"Who are you anyway, girly?" Merida stifled a laugh at the insult. I stared at her and she pulled a straight face.

"I'm Rapunzel, spirit of spring and protector of creativity. Who are you?!" she replied, trying not to sound harsh. I turned to Merida and she turned to me. She pointed down at them, gob-smacked. I nodded and we turned back. The boy looked stunned.

"Spring…" was all he said. The girl nodded. "…I'm winter!" I rolled my eyes; seriously, we were looking for them all day yesterday and now we find them! I went to move back but my boot got caught on something. I pulled on it, hoping I could get free of whatever it was. I pulled once again and Merida shrieked as we both fell back onto the lush green grass. I fell onto my back and Merida fell on top of me. We stared at each other breathlessly.

"M-Merida?" I began to stutter.

"Hiccup?" she looked around my face, avoiding my eyes.

"Are we interrupting anything?" we heard a voice. We looked over in unison to see the white haired boy smirking at us as the girl stood behind him, her mouth covered with her hands blushing like mad. I felt my face heat up and I looked up at Merida to see her face had also turned slightly red. Merida stood hastily, helping me back up as well. We stared down at the floor. The boy walked over.

"Jack Frost, winter spirit. You are?" he asked us both.

"Merida Dunbroch, summer spirit." Merida replied quickly. I looked over at her as she nudged me. I looked back at the other two who seemed stunned at Merida's outburst. I grinned, feeling slightly more confident.

"Hiccup, Autumn spirit." Jack chuckled.

"No full name ay?" he laughed sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"It's pretty long." My answer shut him up thankfully. I looked over at the girl. "And you are?" I wanted to seem like a gentlemen unlike my family and old friends.

"Rapunzel, Spring spirit." I nodded. Merida walked towards Rapunzel, her mouth wide open.

"Your hair?! I-It's…" she gasped. Rapunzel smiled.

"And your hair isn't strange?" she giggled. Merida snorted and laughed along with her. Jack clapped his hands together, causing us to look at him.

"Now we know each other, I'm gonna go." Before he could leave though, I stopped him. He didn't understand, and neither did I but one things for sure MiM had brought us together for a reason and one reason only; to become a team.

"You don't get it do you?" they stared at me confused. I rolled my eyes and looked at them each in the eye. "Man in the Moon brought us together, to make a team…to make the seasons. We must join together and help him with…whatever he wants us to do." They continued to stare at me.

"You can talk to the moon?" Jack asked. I nodded, a little angry that he didn't bother to reply to the rest of what I had said. Jack looked up at the sky. "Why doesn't he talk to me though?" I sighed.

"He said something about, me being leader-don't take that the wrong way guys, it's what he told me. I'm just doing what I'm told" I put my hands up in defence when I saw the looks they were giving me. Merida scowled; I had a feeling that she would be angry; it was the hair I guess. Rapunzel seemed to be the only one who was okay with it. But that could be her good natured self I could sense. Jack was still frowning at the moon that was only slightly visible.

"Why do yeh get to be leader?" and there she goes. She pasted up towards me.

"Look it wasn't my choice I just-Oww" she punched my arm in a similar way Astrid would. Astrid! Io had forgotten her over the years, as well as the others. Who was that girl I saved again. Merida punched my arm again but I didn't notice, I was stuck in thought. "AY! EARTH TO HICCUP! WHERE IS YEH BOY?" she called. I blinked and turned to her. Her aqua blue eyes sparkling.

"H-Hi?" I stuttered; get a grip Hiccup! It's not like she going to beat you up now is it?! Is it? She growled and turned away, sat sulking on a fallen tree. Rapunzel went and comforted her.

"Well done." Jack mumbled as he walked past me and I gulped.

…I have a bad feeling about this…


	8. Chapter 8

We've been a group for a while now, two weeks exactly. I wasn't the only one to try and keep us together, Rapunzel had a part in that too and I'm thankful. Before I was way too lonely but now, well their sort of my friends. I have gotten Merida's trust back as she like to put it and I'm happy as well. We have travelled some, we're now in some kind of forest shouting at each other about where we should have gone and wrong turns and all that which I'm honestly not interested in. Toothless walks next to me as I lead whereas the Merida and Jack are behind us and at each other's throats. That could have something to do with the fact that their opposites but I believe it because of directions and what we should have taken. I don't know where I'm going but I just have this feeling, which then could have something to do with the fact that I'm knowledge…

…well that explains why I've been thinking so much…

We come to a cross road in the middle of this forest. Merida and Jack stop for a moment at look at the three different paths.

"This way!" they say in unison but pointing at different directions. I sigh, their beginning to remind me of the twins back when I was human. I gotta stop thinking so much but then that's an occupational hazard, just like Vikings and their stubbornness issues. I looked at the different roads and as if my legs had a mind of their own, I began to walk down the middle road.

"Oi Hiccup, where yeh off to?!" Merida called and ran after me, the others on her tail. I turned to her and looked into her beautiful eyes. 'Get a hold of yourself Hiccup!' I mentally slapped myself.

"This way." I said flatly, pointing down the path.

"Yer sure?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'm the guardian of knowledge; I should know which way to go. Calm down sunny!" that had been the nickname Jack had given her, to annoy her. I have to say, I have wanted to call her that but from the look on her face she didn't. "Sorry." Was all I said as we carried on down the path. We came along to a village and I turned to her, giving her a smug expression. She shrugged and walked past. Jack and Rapunzel followed her. My shoulders fell forward and I huffed in annoyance. Why was she always so…Merida? I scowled at the back of her head and walked behind them. No one could see us which didn't really surprise me but from the look of the girls, this was their first time. Jack however, had an unreadable expression. I was debating whether or not he had done this before or was just ignoring everyone. "Come on guys!" I called. And we walked on. I don't know what we're meant to do. MiM only gave me hints so I'm just as confused as anyone else would be. I looked over to Merida who was now standing and walking next to me happily. She turned to me and smiled, giving me a wink before running ahead. I stared at her messy ginger hair as she bounced along the path. Geez, she sure does know how to confuse a boy. Or is it just my head.

"Ugh!" I grabbed my head in pan. Thinking overload I guess, oww. Rapunzel ran past me and joined Merida who was now skipping across the green that was in front of me. Jack came and stood next to me. From the corner of my eye I could see that he was staring at Rapunzel, or should I say concentrating. He slowly turned to me, pulling his eyes away from the blonde for a few seconds.

"What's up?" he asked. I frowned at him.

"Nothing." I said flatly. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You were growling?" he smirked. I looked away slightly, my eyes landing on a certain ginger.

"Oh I make that noise when I'm happy" I replied sarcastically, rolling my own eyes. Jack chuckled at my outburst and I ignored him. He followed my gaze to see I was staring at her. I looked away quickly but he got in my face.

"You like her!" I began to stutter, the gods truly hate me.

"W-what n-no. W-what m-makes you th-think that?" I sound like a complete idiot, and to top it off this icicle knows things I didn't want to think. And know I'm confusing myself. Toothless stood next to me, nudging my arm. He growled at Jack. They hadn't exactly gotten along after recent events. I sighed and looked down at my best friend. I patted his nose gently, smiling at him.

"Does she know?" Jack asked in a pretty annoying tone.

"I don't even know." I gulped, thinking about what she would do to me if I asked her what she thought of me. She doesn't seem to caring but then I used to live with my dad so…

"I could ask her for you, yeh know?" Jack was beginning to sound like an older brother now. I looked up at him.

"Don't you dare, it has to come from me…" I smirked. "…Or I'll tell Rapunzel you like her!" Jack's eyes nearly fell out his head. He scowled at me, then looked over at said blonde then back at me.

"I don't like her like that!" he said in a hushed voice. I smirked.

"Really?" I rolled my tongue sarcastically.

"I'll tell Merida!"

"I'll tell Rapunzel!" there was a silence. We scowled at each other until I smirked and broke it. "We have a deal?" Jack nodded and we shook hands…

…let the silent agreement begin…


End file.
